Right of Property
by Kijikun1
Summary: A Super is a commodity to be bought, sold, and owned. Supers are controlled by coercion, force, or power suppression collars. Any person categorized as a Super must have an owner, be it a government, a corporation, or a person. Only three countries sti
1. Chapter 1

Title: Right of Property

Rating: R

Warnings: AU, attempted rape and suicide

A/N: Do not attempt to adjust your screen, you haven't missed any chapters.

Summary: i A Super is a commodity; to be bought, sold, and owned. Supers are controlled by coercion, force, or power suppression collars. Any person categorized as a Super must have an owner, be it a government, a corporation, or a person. Only three countries still recognize Supers as having the same rights as Norms; England, Canada, and Australia.

Power suppression collars are predominantly made by Syn-Corp, the corporation that perfected the original suppression collar, eliminating almost all fatalities linked with the suppression of super powers. /i 

The metal wall was cold and hard against her back, and the hands gripping her wrists bit into her skin. A hard male body pressed against hers and the foul smell of beer filled her nostrils.

Violet Parr was fighting with every bit of strength she had. Kicking, scream, biting. Anything. "Get of me! Someone help me!" she sobbed, her voice cracking. Where were the other guards? Where was he?

"Come on little girl, don't a taste of a real man?" the man slurred in her ear. He leaned closer letting go of one of her wrists to pull up her top. "Show me why the boss keeps a little underpowered piece of nothing like you around…bet it has something to do with these…." He fondled her breasts.

She screamed slamming her fist against the side of his head. If they didn't keep her nail cut so short she'd have clawed his eyes out. "Get your filthy hands off me! He will have you fired for this!"

The contact of her fist jarred the guard enough to stumble back a step. "Little bitch…"

Violet didn't hesitate and brought her knee up, hard. When the man went down, Violet scrambled past him towards the exit, only to freeze. She remembered the pain from the metal collar that encircled her throat when she'd tired to escape so long ago.

Her hesitation cost her and fingers wrapped in her hair jerking her back. "The boss will only know if you tell him, and he'll be much more likely to think you're a little slut…and you'll be the one to be disciplined. So stop fighting and just take it."

Violet was still struggling, cursing the guard with every breath. This was really going to happen, oh god; this was really going to happen. His fingers were on the clasps of her pants and all she could do was cry.

The man was suddenly slammed away from her blue a field of blue light. Without thinking, she rushed to her savior, still sobbing uncontrolably. A strong arm slid around her shoulders as she buried her head against his chest.

"I believe the young lady said no," Buddy Pine sneered coldly. "And I don't believe I came you permission to touch my property." He stroked Violet's hair gently.

The guard probably would have fallen to his knees if he hadn't been pinned by zero-point injury. "Syndrome, sir! I was just…just scaring the girl. I wouldn't have…"

Violet heard the thud as the man hit the floor.

"You should count yourself lucky that you didn't have a chance," Pine snarled. "If you had it would have cost you more than your job. No, don't get up. You can stay in here for the next few days until I remember to have someone wipe your memory."

Violet shut out the man's begging as her shaking dissolved into shivers. Pine led her from the cell. "Don't worry your collar won't react," he told her absently, as he slipped his own jacket around her shoulders.

"I--I didn't tease him," Violet stuttered, feeling weak and pathetic. Pine owned her, put her in this situation and she was clinging to him like a damsel in distress.

Pine's blue eyes were almost kind. "I know you didn't. Come, you won't be staying in the cells tonight. Damn idiot, what did he think I paid that sort of money because you were easy on the eyes?" he snorted.

Violet tried to pull herself together, pulling the jacket tighter around her. It smelled like him, and she hated how that felt reassuring. "Well, you didn't buy me for my great and awesome powers," she pointed out.

He steered her towards his private lift with the palm on his hand on her back. She allowed it more because she'd i been /i on the receiving end of his zero-point energy, back when he'd first purchased her from that hell that been the slave auction house.

She could still see her brother's faces as she was taken away…

"I didn't spend that sort of money because of your wit and conversation either," Pine told her. "If I'd know about those features I would made you a muzzle."

Violet raised her chin, trying to pretend that this was just another of their back and forth, tit for tat, sessions. Not that he'd just saved her from being raped. "We both know you enjoy having someone around that tells you what they really think."

Pine laughed, an odd sound that always sounded too forced to Violet. "You'd have to know what you think before you could tell it to me," he told her in a calm tone. He gripped her arm as the lift slowed to a stop.

He could easily use the zero point energy to control her movements, but he seemed to prefer hands on contact with her for some reason. "Where are you taking me?" she asked not recognizing the floor they'd stopped on.

"My private suite," Pine smirked at her, leading her through a set of doors.

Violet was almost violently sick all over the floor. Her hands started to shake and all she could see was his smirking face and the fact she could see a large bed through a set of double doors. His private suite. Oh god, oh god, oh god, she couldn't stop the mental litany. He'd saved her just to have her for himself…

She reacted without thinking about making a run for the window. Her hands wrapped around the window and pushed it open, sliding the glass back. The ground looked impossibly far away and she knew it kill her.

"Really, Violet, I'd expected you to be smarter than that," Pine's voice came from behind her. "What? You're going to jump?" He laughed again, that forced awful sound.

Violet leaned out the window, tasting freedom. "Better than being raped!" she half yelled back at him. "Better than being a slave." She glanced back at him, surprised the he hadn't dragged her away.

Pine shrugged. "Fine, jump then. I've gotten most of the data I need from you anyways. I believe in throwing my tools away when they're no longer useful."

She turned around almost fully in shock, her hands letting going of the window frame. "You bas--"

The words didn't make it out of her mouth as she was hauled to him with the blue energy. "Bastard, yes, I know." He held her wrists firmly but not hard enough to hurt. "I'd thought you'd have figured out by now, that you'll only leave here when i I /i say so," he hissed at her.

Violet stared up at him, trying to figure out what that look was in his eyes.

He pulled her along towards another set of doors. When he yanked them open, she saw another bedroom. "For now on this will be your room," he told her half pushing her inside.

She barely managed to stop from falling, her mind still turning over why his eyes looked like that. Why was he looking at her like that? Where had she seen that look--- then it clicked as he looked down at her waiting for some sort of response from her.

Her father's eyes right before…

Her brothers' eyes as she was taken from them…

Fear.

He'd been afraid.

Buddy Pine, CEO, President, Owner and chief inventor for Syn-Corp, Syndrome a man feared by many the world over…had been terrified when she'd threatened to jump out that window.

"My room?" she repeated stupidly, her mind whirling.

His eyes were shuttered now. "I don't fucking unwilling teenage girls," he snarled turning on his heel. The doors slammed after him.

Later she'd try the doors and the windows, later she'd explore the room and the closet full of clothing that all seemed to be her size…but all she could do at the moment was stand there and stare where Pine had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Right of Property (2/?)

Rating: PG-13 (strong language)

Buddy tapped his pen against the metal consul watching Violet through the monitors. She lay across the bed reading one of the many books he had placed in her room. She'd been a bright, intelligent young woman from the start and he wanted to encourage that. When she wasn't having her powers and herself tested, he made sure she was kept busy with learning software and books.

With her powers, if she didn't have the intelligence to use them in ways other than the obvious she might as well not have any powers. He tapped his pen against the metal again, rapping out a steady rhythm.

She seemed relaxed, her long legs stretched out in front of her. Bare creamy skin that he was sure would feel like silk under his fingers. Silk over steel. He couldn't help note she was developing muscle tone she hadn't had when he first purchased her. It seemed both her body and powers were growing stronger.

"Are you going to want the girl pulled for tests today, sir?" A blonde woman near his elbow asked.

He didn't look up, annoyed that he'd forgotten she was there. "No."

"Sir, I know you were worried about the potential emotional trauma from the incident that might affect her performance but it's been several weeks since her last session," the young woman pointed out.

Buddy turned his head slightly. "Ms. Kent, do enlighten me as to why you think you know better than I do?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "And also as to why you think I haven't been testing her?"

"I-sir, it just that you're dealing with this super differently than you have any of the others you've owned," Lorna Kent simpered, looking at him with wide brown eyes. Buddy tried to remember why he'd ever fucked her. "You haven't even field tested her."

Buddy snorted. "And I won't be. You don't put carnations in a Ming vase. She's far too valuable and there is still far too much I can learn from her abilities." He looked back at the screen, watching Violet stretch her arms above her head. The movement pulled the material of the t-shit taunt over her breasts.

"You mean you haven't gotten tired of her in bed yet," Lorna grumbled, cross her arms over her chest. "You've already developed shielding technology based off tests on her, what else is she good for?"

Buddy rose to his feet and turned full around to look at Lorna. "She, unlike some, can hold an intelligent conversation that doesn't center on how brilliant I am. Which while I enjoy hearing, gets rather tiresome," he told her nastily.

Lorna started at him, her mouth gapping. "I, but we had fun together. You like fucking me."

"I liked fucking you yes, but I've grown rather bored with you and your possessiveness," Buddy brushed bash her. "If you do not want to find yourself working for Mirage I suggest you remember that I am your boss." He turned his head back slightly. "Understood?"

Lorna nodded fury behind her brown eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Buddy said and nodded before straightening his jacket. "Now send someone to fetch Violet, and have her dressed decently. I want her to join me for lunch."

If looks could kill Lorna would have incinerated him on the spot. Buddy smirked. Did she think she was the first assistant he'd fucked? He should send her to Mirage for a few days to teach her a lesson and her place. He hired her to look good in a suit, make his coffee, and be his bloody assistants not his girlfriend or wife.

She didn't even make the good of coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Violet, so good of you to join me for lunch," Pine smiled at her standing up and pulling out Violet's chair for her.

Violet rolled her eyes but sat down. "You talk as if I had a choice," she pointed out.

She felt his eyes linger over her modest sweater and jeans, and wished he wouldn't do that. "You could have declined the invitation," Pine told her.

"It wasn't an invitation, Pine. We both know that. You ordered me here," Violet said, picking up her fork.

He frowned at her, but she started eating. She could never say Pine didn't make sure she ate well. Even in the cells, she'd eaten well. The rosemary chicken was always good and seemed to be one of Pine's favorites.

"You aren't eating?" Violet asked looking up at him. "Am I your food taster now too?

Pine blinked. "Would you have come if you had a choice?"

Violet blinked right back throw off. "What does it matter? I didn't have one. I never have one."

"Comes with being a slave," Pine pointed out.

"Comes with being owned by an asshole," Violet shot back.

Pine sighed and took a drink of the amber liquid in his glass. "You didn't answer the question. Would you have come to lunch if given a choice?"

Violet sat back in her chair, wondering what game or test he was running this time. "You probably wouldn't let me eat unless the choice was to your liking."

"I don't starve my slaves," Pine snapped.

"No, you just kill them," Violet told him calmly and raised her chin.

Pine's frown grew deeper. "Who told you that?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "It's rather common knowledge around here." She certainly wasn't going to betray Lorna.

"You, little super, are giving me a headache," he grumbled drinking down the rest of the liquid. "And for your information you'd be feed whether or not you joined me for meals. Now answer the fucking question."

Violet raised her chin higher. "No, I wouldn't have chosen to come to lunch."

"Ah," was the only comment Pine gave. "Finish your lunch. I want to compare your force field against the one our device generates."


End file.
